


Through My Eyes

by ReyAndor19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Drabble, Enjoy!, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Quote: look through my eyes, Rey Needs A Hug, Sad, Sad and Sweet, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: Just a oneshot I wanted to write down. Lost Stars (Claudia Gray) references. And lots of sad fluff (if that’s a thing). Enjoy!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Through My Eyes

Rey looked out into empty space. Had it always been so beautiful? She could still remember her first time flying. 

She’d been starstruck by the vast landscape, seemingly never-ending. It had seemed so full of opportunities back then. Now it was just empty. Rey fingered the blood-red crystal hanging around her neck on a worn string. 

_ His  _ crystal.

“Look through my eyes, Ben,” she whispered, quietly so she didn’t disturb the ghosts of the past around her. And for a moment, just one priceless moment, she swore that he was there with her. 

For one moment, they were together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciena and Thane’s story is really similar to Rey and Ben’s... But I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
